Last Days Of My Life
by Kawaii Ying Fa
Summary: nat729 gave me permission to have her story...so don't get on my case please!! Lizzie's life is in danger after her dads death...what will she do? L&G R&R please!!!
1. Prolouge

A/N: ok ok ok...This story previously belonged to nat729, but she gave me permission to have her story! *^_^* i'm happy! i really like the first 2 chapters that she posted, so i'm going to re-post them, but give her credit, and hopefully finish it! I hope that you all like what i did with it! nat729, please let me know what you think of what i've done!! Thank you all for reading this story!  
  
Title: Last days of my life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters.  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Sad Times  
  
Ever since her father had been diagnosed with Leukemia, Lizzie was always depressed. Then one day her dad passed away. She  
  
was always in tears, she loved her dad very much and now that he was gone, she felt like she couldn't go on. She thought about  
  
suicide, then thought about her mom, Matt, and her friends. She decided there was a reason to live.  
  
Miranda and Gordo always comforted her. She was so glad and very thankful to have friends like them. Some days Lizzie never  
  
wanted to get out of bed. She was doing badly on her grades and her tutor was making things worse. What she and everyone else  
  
didn't know was she was in for another terrible time.  
  
A/N: It's short because it's a prologue okay! Thanks if you review! 


	2. Telling Miranda and Gordo

Chapter 2: The News  
  
1 Year Later  
  
Lizzie and her mom were on their way to the doctor's office for Lizzie's yearly check-up. When they got there, they signed-in and then  
  
went to sit in the waiting room.  
  
"Maybe we'll find out why you've been sick so much." Her mom spoke.  
  
"I hope so." Lizzie replied.  
  
They continued reading magazines until the nurse called them.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire?" The nurse said.  
  
"Right here!"Lizzie replied.  
  
Then Lizzie walked back into the check-up room, she wanted her mom to stay in the waiting room since she was 15.  
  
The nurse asked her a couple of questions, then she got weighed and measured.  
  
"The doctor will be in here shortly." The nurse told Lizzie.  
  
After it felt like an eternity for lizzie, the doctor finally came.  
  
"Hi lizzie!"Dr. Hanson greeted her.  
  
'Hi doctor." She said.  
  
Dr. Hanson did the regular check-up and then asked her some questions.  
  
"Anything unusual?" questioned Dr. Hanson.  
  
"I've been sick a lot, and weak at times." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I better run some blood tests." said Dr. Hanson.  
  
Then she told the nurse to tell Lizzie's mom about it while she went to get the needle.  
  
Her mom walked in and sat beside her. Then the doctor came back in.  
  
She put some alchohol on the crease where the needle goes then she pushed the needle in.  
  
Lizzie squeezed her mom's hand tightly and shut her eyes.  
  
"All done." said the doctor.  
  
'That wasn't so bad!' Lizzie thought.  
  
Dr. Hanson told her to keep the cotton on and keep her arm bent while she sent the blood to be examined.  
  
15 minutes later Dr. Hanson came back in and gave Lizzie a bandaid for her arm.  
  
"Follow me into my office." She said and they followed.  
  
They walked into her nicely furnished office and saw a big desk and chair with a laptop computer and two chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Please, sit." She told them.  
  
Then she began to speak.  
  
"The blood test results are not very good." The doctor explained, Lizzie looked a little more interested.  
  
"They show that Lizzie has the same disease as her father did, Leukemia." She went on.  
  
Lizzie eyes started watering and tears ran down her cheeks, her mother's eyes were red with tears building up.  
  
"Oh my god!" Her mom reacted.  
  
"I'm very sorry. She has the same type as her dad, that means you, Mrs. McGuire cannot help her in the bone marrow transplant."  
  
After those words were said Lizzie's mom was in tears. She hugged her daughter and they left, feeling gloomy and sad inside.  
  
When they got home, her mom explained what she had to Matt, he knew what it was since their dad had it.  
  
"So, Lizzie's gonna die?"Matt asked.  
  
I'm afraid so, unless we find a match." Their mom replied.  
  
Matt wasn't happy, why should he be? He was crying.  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs and called Miranda and Gordo. She told them what she had.  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie I'm so sorry!" was all they said, Lizzie could hear them sniffling and holding back tears.  
  
A/N: If u guys have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated! Thanks, to the 3 people who reviewed! 


	3. Searching The Internet

A/N: i want to thank sweet-angel-2-dark for being my first reviewer. i greatly appreciate your review! i'll cherish it forever!! j/k, but thank you for reviewing my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Notes:  
  
underscore thinking  
  
"..." speaking  
  
A/N my notes  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Last time on Last Days...  
  
"So, Lizzie's gonna die?" Matt asked.  
  
I'm afraid so, unless we find a match." Their mom replied.  
  
Matt wasn't happy, why should he be? He was crying.  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs and called Miranda and Gordo. She told them what she had.  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie I'm so sorry!" was all they said, Lizzie could hear them sniffling and holding back tears.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: ok...i'm thinking of changing the format of the story, but i'm not sure yet...  
  
~~Lizzie's POV~~  
  
Later that night, after I had gotten off the phone with Miranda and Gordo, I got on the internet to look up information about Leukemia. The search brought up 5730 different sites  
  
WOW!!!  
  
The first one caught my eye...the description for the site was...Info, causes, types, treatments, resources. I figured I'd start there!  
  
At the very top of the page there were three different places to go to read about this disease. They were: The Basics, Symptoms, and Detection & Treatment.  
  
Wait a minute...didn't the doctor say that I had the same type as my dad and that my mom couldn't help with the transplant? What did he mean by that?  
  
I clicked on the one that said 'Detection & Treatment' to see if I could find out what the doctor meant by my mom not helping...  
  
I started to read the column titled 'Conventional Medicine'  
  
Conventional Medicine  
  
For acute leukemia, the immediate goal of treatment is remission. The patient undergoes aggressive chemotherapy in a hospital for several weeks and is kept in sterile isolation and cleansed constantly to reduce the chance of infection. Since acute leukemia patients have extremely low counts of healthy blood cells, they are usually given blood and platelet transfusions to boost their natural immune function and to help stop bleeding. They may also receive drugs to combat infection and to reduce nausea and vomiting that may occur as side effects of the chemotherapy.  
  
Doesn't sound very fun! I read on...  
  
People with ALL(A/N: they mean all types of Leukemia) are likely to attain satisfactory remission after several weeks of aggressive chemotherapy in a hospital. To keep the disease under control, they will continue receiving low-dose chemotherapy and possibly radiation therapy for a month or more to eliminate residual cancer traces. At home they will receive an on-and-off maintenance protocol for months or even years. Since AML does not respond as well to chemotherapy, the best chance of lasting remission or cure depends on successful bone marrow transplantation, which requires a willing donor with compatible tissue type and genetic characteristics -- usually a family member.  
  
Did they even test mom to see if she had a compatible tissue type? I'll ask mom, but not now. Now I need to send this info to Miranda and Gordo. See what they think...  
  
I sent the information to Miranda and Gordo, then went downstairs to talk to mom.  
  
Lizzie: Hi mom.  
  
Jo: Hi Lizzie. Is there anything you want to talk about?  
  
Lizzie: Ya mom, there is.  
  
Jo: What is it Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Well...I was looking on the internet about Leukemia, and I found a site that was really helpful...  
  
I paused for a while thinking about what I was going to say.  
  
Lizzie: Do you remember what the doctor said about you not being able to help with the transplant?  
  
Jo: Yes...  
  
Lizzie: Well...I was wondering...if you were tested to see if you would actually be able to help in anyway...  
  
Jo: I was tested when your father was still alive...I wanted to help, but I couldn't  
  
I started to cry.  
  
Lizzie: oh mom! what are we going to do!?!?  
  
Jo: I don't know Lizzie. I don't know.  
  
A/N: so, how do you all like the 3rd chapter? please lemme know what you think!! 


	4. HELP!

HELP!! ok....i know i haven't updated for a reallllllllllly long time...but i have writers block and i am buried in homework! sheesh! i absoutly hate high school! if you can help me in ANY way, PLEASE let me know. you can e- mail me (if you do...in the subject line, put "Your Story" so i don't delete it...) or just tell me in a review. thank you soooo much!  
  
*_*_Kawaii Ying Fa_*_* 


End file.
